


liar

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 1x09 tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is drunk by the time Delphine shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only up to episode 1x09 so forgive me for any errors.

Cosima was more than slightly inebriated by the time Delphine showed up at her apartment. She could only glare at the woman as she used her sweet french words and accent to try and lure her into a sense of security. Cosima just listened as she took another swig of whiskey. Delphine pleaded with the scientist again, trying to get her to believe that Delphine cared about her. Cosima knew, however, that Delphine's words were lies.

The dark-haired woman could only stare at the blonde as she spoke. She wasn't sure when it happened but suddenly her hand was cupping Delphine's cheek. Before she could process anything else, she heard her voice saying, “You... You, Delphine, you are a liar. You speak these...pretty w'rds with your pretty acc'nt, tryin' to get me to b'lieve you, but no! You...liar.”

The blonde sent her a pleading look and suddenly they were trading sloppy kisses as they stumbled toward the bed. The back of Cosima's knees hit the bed and she fell. The brunette's hand had been gripping Delphine's forearm, so the woman was dragged down on top of her. They paused in their kissing for a moment and just stared at one another. Cosima sighed. “F'ck you, you liar. So pretty, though.”

Delphine kissed her again and she was lost to the haze of inebriation and soft lips and wandering hands.


End file.
